


Dinner?

by cooliofour4



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooliofour4/pseuds/cooliofour4
Summary: An attempt to persuade Jaime into dinner turns into something nicer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is clearly not enough fics for this ship so my first fic posted on AO3 will be a badly written story from when I was 12.  
> enjoy, comments and constrictive criticism appreciated.

“Dinner?”

“Can’t make it tonight.”

“Do you want to get subway sandwiches or something after?”

“Sorry, I can’t.”

“Do you want me to wait in your apartment tied to the bed in panties with a vibrator shoved up my ass?”

“That sound nice but I can’t make it.” 

Jaime Lannister smirked and looked through his eyelashes at the station’s newest investigator, Oberyn Martell, who just happened to be his kind-of-maybe boyfriend.  
To be a Lannister and be openly gay in the fucking police force would make his father, the great CEO of the family firm, well, very disappointed. It’s not that Jaime only liked Oberyn for his ass and looks, Oberyn’s nice and funny and make’s Jaime’s head dizzy when he smiles but he’s not in love with him anymore than he’s in love with Cersei when they fooled around with each other when they were small. 

For the time being they were just fuck buddies. Friends with benefits. Lovers but not lovers. 

“How can you say you’ve got so much work to do when you’re day dreaming?” Oberyn said now standing in by his swivel chair. Jaime looked at him but Oberyn was looking down as the piles of paper work and the huge amount of tabs open on his laptop. Jaime snaked his arm around Oberyn’s back and moved so his face sunk into the material of Oberyn’s overcoat, it wasn’t anything sexy or cute, Jaime just needed Oberyn’s warmth through his clothes and his scent under his clothes.

“Sorry, I’m free next weekend. Do you want to go to one of the family’s beach houses or something?” Jaime felt vibrations against his cheek when Oberyn laughed; his hands came to cup Jaime’s head.

“You say that like it’s a normal think to have many beach houses.”

Jaime swiveled his chair around so that he could wrap both his arms around Oberyn, “Your family is pretty rich, and do you have any beach houses?”

“We have two.”

Jaime poked Oberyn in his ribs, “See, you can’t talk.”

“Yes, but I’m sure you have grander beach houses than we do.”

I guess, but do you want to go to one?” Jaime said, he opened Oberyn’s overcoat to bury his head in the man’s shirt.

“Yes, but we have to go to the closest one to your place.”

Jaime nodded content just to stay here with Oberyn in his arms who was running his hands through Jaime’s hair. His father would be at the house maybe Cersei too? Cersei knew that Jaime had a preference for men. She caught him once with the gardener behind the hedges. She said she wouldn’t tell father for two reasons; one he was doing the fucking instead of being fucked and two if Jaime ate her out. He did eat her out with the gardener still riding his dick. However that was when they were 16, Cersei would rat him out now if he didn’t do any sexual favours for her, she would rat him out anyway if he told her he was dating a Martell. Dating? 

“Jaime?” Oberyn said again breaking him out of his train of thought, “Jaime, are you there?”

Jaime looked up at him, resting his chin on Oberyn hip bone, “You’re beautiful.”

His laugh seemed deeper and richer from down here; he smiled and rubbed his thumbs over Jaime’s cheekbones. “I asked if your family will be at the house next weekend.”  
Jaime tugged Oberyn down onto his lap so he was straddling him, the chair beneath them bucked they ignored it. Oberyn’s face was impossible close to Jaime’s. His eyes were so rich and dark, he smelled like spices and leather, Jaime breathed him in as Oberyn wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on Jaime’s shoulder.

“They will probably be there; I’ll have to introduce my boyfriend to them.”

Shit, shit, shit, shit! The words came out of his mouth before he even registered what they meant. Oh God, Oberyn is going to take the piss out of him. Oberyn tensed and slowly draw back so he was looking Jaime in the eye, his expression was unreadable but his voice was soft but not gentle when he said, “boyfriend?”  
Fuck, Jaime knew it. “Oberyn, I’m sorry. Shit I didn’t mean- Shit.”

Jaime covered his face with both hands and groaned into them, Oberyn was still on his lap which was not great for his concentration on his self-pity.

“No, Jaime,” Oberyn said, he was pulling Jaime’s hands away from his face but Oberyn wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the wall behind him. Oberyn said to himself “my boyfriend, Jaime’s boyfriend, this is my boyfriend. I could get used to that”.

Jaime drew his eyebrows together and dripped the arms of his chair hard, wait what did Oberyn say? He said he liked the word boyf-, he said he was Jaime’s boyfri- and he wanted to be introduced as his- come on Jaime- his boyfriend. Jaime leapt up to kiss Oberyn, relishing the startled swallowed noise that Oberyn made. Oberyn opened his mouth for him and ran his tongue over the roof of Jaime’s mouth; he groaned and gripped Oberyn’s thighs hard creasing his perfects dress pants. Oberyn rolled his hips so close enough to Jaime’s crotch so that he would moan but not close enough to ease the tension building in his pants, Jaime growled and bit Oberyn’s ear. He moaned so sweetly and his cheeks were flushed against his dark skin. 

Jaime broke the kiss, turning his head when Oberyn tried to capture his lips again. He leaned his head back against the chair, breathing heavily as he watched Oberyn open and tug down his pants and briefs. Jaime watched as Oberyn’s swollen cock stood heavy and leaking against the other man’s stomach. Jaime reached around Oberyn and grabbed his firm ass, molding it and rolling it in his hands. He slipped his finger between Oberyn’s cheeks and watched as the Dornish man threw his head back and moaned loud and long, clenching Jaime’s legs between his thighs. At least no one’s on the floor, Jaime thought as he massaged the man’s hole. Oberyn tore off his over coat and fumbled to open the buttons of his shirt, Jaime went to help but Oberyn said “don’t you stop Lannister”.

He groaned and leaned back in his chair watching Oberyn finally undo the buttons and let the shirt hang open off his shoulders. His hand stilled on Oberyn’s hole, he was transfixed the man’s smooth toned chest and stomach, not muscular but there was definition in the muscles. Oberyn’s impatient moan got his hand back in rhythm.  
He groaned low when Oberyn’s hands started to play with his own nipples, he rolled them between his fingers. Oberyn looked at Jaime when he pulled his nipple, biting his lips, moaning higher than before not breaking eye contact. 

The heat from just touching Oberyn was immense, he was tense and slippery and great. His moans got louder and he sighed when Jaime pushed his fore finger in roughly, he watched Oberyn’s face for pain he’s not usually rough like this. Even with office sex. Oberyn rubbed his face to reassure him and started to ride his finger shakily at first then he started up a rhythm, soon he was begging breathlessly for more. Jaime inserted another finger, groaning again and again at the heat of Oberyn. He kissed up and around Oberyn’s jaw, mouthing his neck and licking his collarbone.

Smirking up at Oberyn, he said in between kisses, “Beg for me. Beg for me to hit your prostate. Go on beg and moan like a good little slut.” Oberyn was still riding his fingers in short bounces, he was red in the face and indeed moaning but he still managed to raise an eyebrow at Jaime.

“Captain that’s so dirty,” He giggled. He leaned forward, almost kissing Oberyn and pulled his fingers out of Oberyn fast and roughly ignoring the pain in his desperate moan. One hand gripped Jaime’s neck the other tried to guide his fingers back into him. But Jaime was only just faster than Oberyn and instead snapped a handcuff around Oberyn’s wrist.

“Lannister” Oberyn said warningly, Jaime brought Oberyn’s other hand behind his back to snap the other handcuff on more gently and started to pepper small kisses on the Dornish man’s shoulders and face. He caught the man’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled gently, Oberyn moaned and rolled his hips, Jaime kissed Oberyn making sure he was calm and compliant. He stopped when Oberyn moaned particularly load.

“Oberyn, won’t you beg for me? Beg for my fingers and you might get my cock.” Jaime whispered in his ear, kissing his temple softly.

“Jaime,” Oberyn whined and shivered, “ fuck me with your fingers. so good, fuck, please Jaime don’t tease me, and I’m your good little slut aren’t I?”

Four fingers thrust into Oberyn’s prostate and Jaime swears Oberyn’s scream left his ears ringing, Jamie thrust up fast and smooth whilst Oberyn slammed his hips down. Jaime closed his eyes and arched his back off the chair. He’s going to come without someone touching his dick. Squelch. Cold. Clink. Zip. What? Jaime opens his eyes slowly and by god he has to clench his thighs to stop coming. Oberyn has shimmed of off his fingers onto the floor and used his teeth to open Jaime’s pants, Jesus fucking Christ. Oberyn’s face was flushed and he was panting as he mouthed Jaime’s dick through his briefs. Jaime’s nails scrapped the leather on the chairs arms, Oberyn traces his dick with his tongue, swirling it around the head. He lets out as breathy moan as Jaime grabs the back of Oberyn’s head and forces him deeper into his crotch.

Oberyn lightly drags his teeth up his dick while wiggling his ass. He can’t brace himself on the chair, so Oberyn has to lean heavily on Jaime legs and lap. Only a minute more of Oberyn’s skilled mouth work and Jaime has both hands in his lover’s hair and is bent double groaning.

‘Holy fuck,” Jaime says as he shakily releases Oberyn from his handcuffs, Oberyn stands up only to lean back on the desk as he pulls up his briefs and pants over cum-covered soft cock. Jaime’s still leaning his elbows on his knees when Oberyn reaches to zip him up, his hands were soft and he gently rubbed Jaime across his thigh.

“Oberyn.”

"You okay? You’re very noisy today. What if someone herd us?” The Dornish man said jokingly, Jaime stood up and pulled Oberyn into his arms lazily.

“I don’t care about other people. It’s only me and you forever. Only you and I.”

Jaime kisses Oberyn on his temple, breathing his spice, leather and sex. Oberyn says something funny in return, Jaime can’t really be bothered to listen to him now he just wants to go home and fuck him some more and then spoil the fuck out Oberyn.

Oberyn pushes himself out of Jaime arms and kisses lightly. “Go do some work now if you’re so busy.”

“I am, I’ll be later now because of this.”

“Uh, fine. I’ll just wait on the bed in those pretty pink panties and fuck myself if my boyfriend won’t do it.”

Jaime slapped his ass and said, “Get out of here or the boyfriend will cancel the beach house trip.”

“That boyfriend’s mean.”

“Doesn’t he know it,” Jaime says sitting down again in his chair, Oberyn winks at him and struts out of his office. Jaime leans back in his chair and eyes the massive amount of work he’s got to do.

Oberyn is my boyfriend, he thought.


End file.
